


I Almost Told You That I Loved You

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Heartbreak, I Love You, Kissing, Love Confessions, Starship - Freeform, Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Vulcan falls for a certain Reader. But of course, doesn't know how to express it. </p>
<p>Written from the prompt: "I almost told you that I loved you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Told You That I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Star Trek fic, so here goes! I hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or the characters, and you are the Reader!

Emotions were running high on the starship, strung up like clothes on a line. The most recent addition to the crew had quickly fallen for her senior officer, creating an awkward atmosphere whenever they were in the same room – or even section – of the USS Enterprise.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were on your way to the turbo lift, fuming with anger, when the Captain sidled up beside you.  
“Now, what would be making my newest lieutenant this upset? I sure hope it isn’t me,” James T. Kirk bumped your shoulder, giving you a helpful smile. You walked faster.  
“You aren’t the problem, Captain. The problem is a lot more complicated than that.”  
“Then tell me. Maybe there’s something I can do to help.”  
“I doubt it,” you barked out a sarcastic laugh, stopping to face him. “I would be surprised if you held sway over the emotions of your damned Vulcan officer.”  
With a spin on your heel, you continued onwards, leaving the surprised Captain in your dust.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arriving on the bridge, Kirk made his way to the Science console.   
“Spock, are you aware of anyone on this ship being upset by you recently? I just ran into a very angry Science officer outside the turbo lift.” Kirk leaned one hand on the console, looking expectantly at his First Officer.  
“Captain, I am unaware of any distress I may have caused Lt. (Y/LN),” Spock replied.  
“Aha!” Kirk cheered, pointing at Spock and drawing the attention of everyone on the bridge. Spock turned in his chair to look at the Captain, raising an eyebrow. “So it was you! Now, don’t deny it, I didn’t say who it was – you did.” Kirk leaned his backside against Spock’s console again, folding his arms across his chest.   
“So…what did you do to her?”  
“Nothing, Captain. It is what she did to me.”  
“Well, I expect to see you in my quarters in an hour. You are going to explain everything to me.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“My god, what makes him think to react like that?”  
You had taken the turbo lift the wrong direction, finding yourself in Sickbay, sobbing out Spock’s cruelty on Doctor McCoy’s shoulder.  
“Well…he’s so emotionless…I can’t believe I fell for him…” you managed between sniffles. McCoy sat on the examination table beside you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder to pull you into his chest.  
“Green-blooded bastard…” he muttered into your hair.  
“Yes, that’s exactly what he is! I’ve never been fond of the Vulcans forbidding themselves to feel, but this just makes me seethe…how do they even love?”  
McCoy chuckled. “You do know he’s half-human, right?”  
Startled, you sat up. “He’s what?”  
“Half-human. And it’s that part of him you’re going to have to get to, one way or another.”  
For a moment, you were confused. You had relayed the events of the previous evening to McCoy in detail – except for the most important part.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Previous Evening  
Spock arrived at the deserted lab, planning to study the newly arrived samples, in order to gain a better understanding of new races. Little did he know, his newest recruit was already preparing the samples.   
“Lt. (Y/LN). I didn’t realize you were here,” Spock spoke, standing in the center of the room and looking slightly out of place. At the sound of his voice, your heart sped up and you stood to glance at his. After giving him a small smile, you bent down to look at the samples through the microscope you had set up.  
“That’s alright, sir. I just wanted to take a look at this myself. I figured that you might show up,” you smiled again, shooting a quick look over your shoulder – but his face made you stop and stand facing him.  
“Sir? Are you alright?” As you stepped towards him, he stepped back calmly. But his face once again betrayed him. It held something that, for some reason, scared you.  
Emotion.  
“Commander, please tell me what’s wrong,” you pleaded urgently, your heart aching for the pain you saw in him.  
“I…I think I…” His face began to turn red, eyes scanning your body, which was clothed in the standard short blue dress.  
For a moment, you thought he might say the words you longed to hear leave his lips – but they never came.  
“I have to go. I feel unwell.” Spock’s face shut, the emotion gone in a fraction of a second. A second later, you were alone in the lab, heart bursting with sorrow.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present – Captain’s Quarters  
“You think that because your body had a normal reaction to hers that there was something wrong with you? God, Spock, she’s a woman! We men are supposed to want things like that,” Kirk spoke harshly, shaking his head at his half-Vulcan officer.  
“Captain, I was unaware that you promoted such acts among your officers. Also, I pray you remember that I am, as well as human, a Vulcan. We only mate once every seven years, and that cycle is not to be broken. Especially when our…feelings get in the way,” Spock trailed off, not really wanting the Captain to hear the last part. But he did.  
Kirk smiled, walking up to Spock and putting a hand on his shoulder. “If you have any kind of feelings for her, you should tell her. Especially because you’re a Vulcan,” Kirk smiled, and received a small smile back from his First Officer. Shocked, Kirk laughed and hugged the Vulcan.  
“Captain, this is highly uncalled for. I do not understand why you are hugging me.” Spock didn’t move until Kirk released him, and then only to take a step back.  
“Spock, go tell her. And give her a smile like that, she’ll love it.” Kirk stepped back as well, resuming his stance. “Computer, what is the location of Lt. (Y/LN)?”  
“Lt. (Y/LN) is in Sickbay.”  
“There you go, Spock.” Kirk gave his friend one last encouraging smile, having no doubt that his First Officer could catch your heart.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spock took a deep breath before entering Sickbay, sure that you would be angry enough to swing at him. He decided that if you did, he wouldn’t stop you.   
You noticed him as soon as he crossed the threshold, but not before McCoy. He jumped off the table to stand in front of you.  
“What can I help you with, Commander?” He asked shortly.  
“I must speak with Lt. (Y/n). It is of the utmost importance.” Spock stood with his hands behind his back, his posture straight.  
“Fine with me…but I’ll be right in the office if you need me, (Y/n),” McCoy nodded to you, giving you a reassuring smile before leaving you alone with the man who could so easily snap your heart in two.  
You sat facing the Vulcan, staring down at your knees to avoid looking at him. But he had other ideas, it would seem. You felt him moving closer, until he stood in front of you. With every one of his steps, your chest tightened with anxiety.   
“(Y/n).” Spock’s voice was soft and sweet. It surprised you, and you looked up. He was smiling at you, his eyes soft.   
“Spock, are you still unwell?” Concern seeped into your voice, despite your wanting to seem uncaring.   
“It would seem that I am. Though not physically,” He stepped even closer, the heat from his body penetrated even your insulated uniform.   
“Then what is wrong?” You reached out, taking his hand. It was warm, welcoming your grip.  
“You,” he said simply. As his eyes met yours, he leaned towards you. His lips were warm, and tasted like black tea. The kiss sent shivers of excitement all over your body, and your hands came up to cup his face. Spock broke the kiss slowly, seeming to relish in the feeling of his lips against yours.  
“Spock…” you whispered, your hands moving to his neck.  
“(Y/n), please do not speak. I wish to stay in this moment a while longer, if that is alright with you.” He pressed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes.  
“Of course, Spock, we’ll stay here as long as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I take requests, if you only comment with a prompt. :) 
> 
> This is my first fic in Star Trek universe, so let me know if I screwed up the characters or anything else.


End file.
